Rasher
by JessyRae
Summary: Every family needs a dog, right? At least, that is what Draco Malfoy is trying to convince himself of after he makes a split decision to gift his wife with a puppy saved on a raid. Join the Malfoys as they learn how to live life with a brand new, very excitable puppy. Fluffy story with some action later down the line!
1. New Family Member

**A/N Hello all! It's been a long time since I've sat down and written anything, so I had this little plot bunny stuck in my head and decided it would be fun to get me back in the swing of things! Hopefully you all enjoy. This story will be mostly fluff with a bit of action thrown in later. In this particular universe, Draco and Hermione are already established as a couple. People, as will see, agree and disagree with the relationship. Harry will also not be with Ginny Weasley. There will be some Weasley bashing throughout, so please, if that is not your thing, turn around now! Cheers all, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Rasher**_

**Chapter**_** 1: New Family Member**_

"Are you sure about this?" The dark haired man asked his partner for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour. "I don't even know if she likes dogs. In our entire friendship I have never heard her even mention owning or liking dogs. She was okay with Sirius, but I mean he was actually a man."

The fairer haired man of the two sighed heavily as he attempted to restrain the squirming ball of fluff currently in his arms.

"I don't bloody know, Potter! What else am I going to do with him? You already made with clear that you want nothing to do with him. His mum is dead, we had to put her down, remember? I feel like we owe him. No mother, no home. He is alone in the world."

"Well, alert the Prophet! Draco Malfoy actually does have a heart." That earned him a glare from the other man. "Besides, his home wasn't much of a home. You know that bastard would have ended up making him into something just like his mother."

The animal in question had been found in the home of a dark wizard during an Auror raid. His mother had been very sickly, not to mention completely blood thirsty after years of being trained by the dark wizard as an attack animal. Now, her young pup, a tiny, maybe couple month old black and tan German Shepard was left with no one. Draco couldn't stand the thought of taking him to a shelter, even if the Auror department would have let him. The dog had a magical owner. Who knew what sort of spells had been placed upon him. It was not uncommon for magical pet owners to place spells or health and curse protection on their animals, especially a dog that would be used for personal protection as this one had been bred for. It was either take him in, or he would end up being euthanized.

"I'll leave you to it then. I've got places to be." Harry told his partner with a clap on the shoulder.

Draco wiggled his pale eyebrows suggestively. "Hot date with a certain Lady Greengrass again?"

Harry only rolled his eyes, gave the now sleeping pup a pat on the head, and disapparated with a sharp crack.

Now alone with the tiny animal, Draco hoped this would be the right decision. His wife needed something like this, especially after the loss the had endured the month before.

Draco and Hermione had only been married eight months when she discovered they were expecting. They had decided to keep it quiet, she was afraid of what people would say. Their entire relationship was already public scandal and splashed all over the front page of the Daily Prophet for the world to scrutinize. She didn't want or need them picking this apart as well. They were too young for a baby, only nineteen. They had been married seemingly out of no where, now a pregnancy would just stir up more and more gossip.

Sadly, five weeks later, she woke him in the middle of the night. She was cramping badly. The bleeding started before the Malfoy's personal healer could even get to their home. The baby was gone.

She blamed herself.

Over the past month and a half, she had gotten somewhat better. She still had moments of grief where she blamed herself for the loss. She had wanted to keep it a secret after all. Maybe this little furball would be exactly what they needed to move out of the mourning stage.

"Alright buddy, you had better make one hell of a first impression." He told the sleepy puppy. Wandlessly, he conjured a box with a bright red bow. After gently placing the little guy inside and casting a silencing charm on the box, he made his way to his penthouse apartment.

"Finally!" She greeted him just as she did every day he was late. Her back was to the door as she was busy stirring whatever smelled so delicious inside the skillet in front of her. "I was about to start making calls."

Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione was not a fan of his chosen profession. It constantly worried her to death when he went on raids. Not that he could blame her. Plus, the war was still so fresh in everyone's minds, especially hers.

"I had something I needed to deal with." He quietly set the box behind the island counter, just out of her eyesight if she were to turn around. Then, he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nice try." she giggled as he kissed and nipped at her neck. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I have something for you." He said quietly in her ear. "It can't wait."

She laughed lightly. "You want me to put this on stasis so we can have sex? Drake, we can't do this every single night." She turned in his arms. Her warm chocolate eyes met his sea foam grey ones. Something told him if he really wanted to do just that, that she would not really put up too much of a fight.

"Actually," he kissed the tip of her nose, not trusting himself to stop if he went for her lips, "Mia, this isn't about sex at all. Consider this an early anniversary gift."

He quickly detangled from her arms. With a wave of his hand, he put the food on stasis and began to lead her towards the box."

"I don't need anymore family heirlooms." She muttered. He was always giving her jewelry. And while she loved every piece, she wasn't much a of wearer of fancy things.

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "This isn't something you wear, love."

Once at the box, he motioned for her to open it. She gave him a glare.

"I hope it wasn't expensive."

"Free actually."

She bent down to the box, gasping as she felt it move under hands. Quickly, she yanked the lid off.

"Oh Draco!" For some strange reason her eyes were filling with tears. She pulled the now excited pup from the box into her arms.

When he heard her giggle as the dog licked the side of her face, he knew he had made the right decision.

"Surprise, Hermione!" he told her. "We got him on a raid and he needed a new family." Draco made sure to leave out the less savory details.

His wife threw her arm around her husband. "I love him!"


	2. Names

**_Rasher_**

_**Chapter Two: Names**_

In a perfect world, a new animal would be so appreciative to have a new family, that he would be able to sleep through the entire first night. His own happiness would be enough to allow peace within the new home.

Draco had clung to this idea when he and Hermione had gone to bed the night before. Surely, the new dog would be so glad to be in a safe, warm environment that he would sleep on his newly transfigured dog bed in the corner of their room and he would be utterly peaceful, therefore, making it until morning with no fuss.

Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his life, considered himself an idiot.

"Please!" Hermione whined as she was awoken for the fourth time that night by the new puppy crying in his cage. She felt horribly for the small fellow, but then again, she had to work in the morning. "Drake"

Her husband grunted beside her, he was far passed over the constant whining coming from both his wife and her present for the night. She had refused his suggestions of silencing spells.

"Mia, he's yours, you deal with him." Draco moaned as he threw his pillow over his head and attempted once again to get some sleep for the night.

Beside him, she sighed deeply. The first rule of their new rule list of having a new pet in the house was that 'under no circumstances' was the puppy allowed to sleep in their bed.

Obviously, the puppy did not receive this memo. He had been crying all night.

His new mother was torn between feeling sorry for the tiny pup and wanting to return him from where he came from.

Finally, Hermione threw the blankets of her bed aside and heaved herself to her feet.

"Fine," She muttered angrily at her sleeping husband, "We are sleeping in the spare room."

She made her way to the pup's little cage, transfigured from the same box he had arrived in, and lifted him out. Hermione sleepily held him to her chest as she made her way across the hall to the guest bedroom.

"Just for tonight, Monster." She told the dog as she laid on the bed and pulled the tiny creature to her chest.

The German Shepard quickly snuggled into the new warmth, his cries ceasing for the first time in hours. The two drifted off, content for the first time in what felt like days.

After what seemed like moments later, though it was truly a good five hours, the two were awoken to the tantalizing smell of bacon being cooked.

Hermione sat up sleepily, followed closely by her new charge. He stretched luxuriously and gave a high pitch yip at seeing her awake and seemingly ready to play.

She gave him a soft pat on the head, "Hopefully we will learn the sleeping situation quickly." She only received another yip in return.

With a shake of her bushy morning hair, she threw the blankets aside in order to join her husband in the kitchen. Good thing he was cooking, he had better be making up for last night.

The Lady Malfoy found her husband found her husband bustling around the small kitchen of their London penthouse. Draco had never been the best cook, yet, when he was in trouble, he always seemed to pull the talent out of his hat.

"Morning, love!" He greeted, leading her to the table.

She said nothing, not truly awake after the long night before. How on earth were they ever supposed to survive children if they couldn't even make it through the night with a puppy without him having to make an apologetic breakfast? Quickly, she shook the thought from her mind.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked, placing a plate in front of her.

At her feet, the young pup had once again begun whining, wanting to be closer to the yummy smells coming from the table. Without a word, she lifted him into her arms and soothingly ran a hand through his thick fur. "How was your night?"

Silently, Draco cringed. He was happy he was currently facing away from Hermione. Surely she would be able to see the guilt painting his face. Honestly, he had never intended to make her be the one to deal with the pup throughout the night. Truthfully, he had made plans to go into work late today, making the excuse that he deserved it after the difficult raid the day before. It had worked for Potter over and over. Sure, he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was one of the department's best Aurors. That should surely earn him a few allowances.

Finally, he turned to face his wife. She looked absolutely beautiful with her tousled bed head and slightly bleary eyes. Of course, he would think she were beautiful regardless of what she looked like.

He gave a look to the small dog in her lap, who was currently attempting to steal the morsels off her plate, she made a good fight, but he assumed she was too tired to care.

Draco felt slightly guilty.

He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, love. I made a right arse of myself, didn't I?" The blond made his way over to his wife. On one knee, he took her free hand in his own. "I never meant to."

For her own credit, Hermione didn't say a word as he made his apology. She allowed him to hold her hand and plead with her through those stupid grey eyes.

"I should have never given you such a gift and not help you with him during one of the most difficult nights. I was so tired and the raid yesterday was awful. That's not meant to be my excuse, there isn't an excuse. Will you be able to make it to work today? Did you sleep at all? Oh Merlin, Mia, I'm so sorry!"

After a good amount of stuttering, she cut him off with a wave on her hand.

"Rasher," She said quietly, after a long moment of contemplation.

He was visibly confused. What the hell did that mean? "What? Mia, have you lost it? Didn't you hear my apology?"

She gave a small giggle as she nudged his knee with her own. "His name, silly, it's Rasher."

Still confused, Draco stared up at his wife as if she had grown a second head. "Rasher? What the hell does that mean?" he questioned.

His eyes followed hers as she looked at her now empty plate. "He just ate an entire rasher of bacon as you were apologizing. Rasher seems to fit."


	3. Mutt

**Rasher**

**Chapter Three: Mutt**

"Malfoy's are not seen being drug through Diagon Alley by a mangy mutt!" Draco seethed at the dog currently attempting to pull him down the crowded streets of the popular wizarding alley. People were even beginning to stare.

To say the Malfoy heir was embarrassed was an understatement.

Of course, the dog in question, Rasher Malfoy, cared not for the stares of the brightly clothed passing wizards, nor their snickers behind their hands. No, he was on a mission, and none of these humans were going to stop him!

"You bloody bastard!" His male owner cried as he once again pulled on the leash in a new direction, he had to keep the scent, he was too close to lose it now!

Over the passed two months of belonging to the new male and female humans, Rasher had grown quite exponentially. He was now probably twice the size and weight a dog of his age should be. All the better to protect his humans.

Once again ignoring the indignant squeal of the male human, Rasher bolted for the familiar smell, he was so close!

Finally!

"Rasher!" his human greeted him with a large smile. She bent quickly to his level to allow him to lick her face. She giggled before pulling him away softly. "Can't have you ruining my make-up, love!" She gave him a sweet kiss on the nose before standing back to the male human.

"Greet the mutt first nowadays, I see how far I have fallen down one of your Muggle totem poles."

She only giggled before swiftly kissing him on the nose and turning to her companion. "I'm so sorry for the interruption, Joyce, apparently my little family couldn't make it through the day without saying hello." She sent her husband a discreet wink. "Luckily we were on lunch."

Draco felt his pale cheeks redden, when he had decided to take the mutt for a walk, he had no idea the tiny mongrel would sniff out Hermione out of all of Diagon Alley. They lived on the opposite side of both their jobs at the Ministry after all.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs?" He put on his best Pureblooded mask as he attempted to regain favor in this mysterious new colleague of his wife's

The older woman gave him a small smile, while he could see a slight hint of disapproval, she seemed overall amused. "It's Mrs. Beckett, dear, and no harm no foul. The Lady Malfoy had already told me this was one of the first meetings she had taken after taking some much needed time off."

It was true, after being gifted Rasher, Hermione decided maybe it was time for a little time off. Her job as liason between Muggleborn, Halfblood and Pureblood families at the Ministry of Magic, she was often overly stressed. Then, after losing the baby, she had buried herself in her job, making way for acceptance for a baby she had been so afraid would never be accepted in wizarding society for its Halfblood status between an old Pureblooded family and the Golden Trio's Muggleborn.

Today had been the first meeting she had taken in hopes of gaining Mrs. Joyce Beckett in supporting a new orphanage for children of the war. There were already multiple orphanages scattered around the country, but they lacked a focus and were severely lacking in the efforts to get the young children adopted out to magical families.

Draco nodded at the older, nearly purple haired witch. "I'm glad she is back in the game." He motioned down to the happily panting dog at his feet, "Sadly, some men don't understand the need for the ladies to work outside the house."

His wife laughed lightly, she gave him a shove. Of course Draco would try to bring his acceptance of his wife working outside the home to light in front of a Pureblooded client. It was not too entirely common in wizarding society for the woman to work outside the home. Joyce herself had never truly worked outside her martial home, she was merely a figurehead for various charities her husband chose to further the family name.

Mrs. Beckett gave him a tight smile. "Of course, dearie, times are changing." She faced her young lunch companion. "Lady Malfoy, shall we carry on to Beachums?"

Hermione gave Rasher one last pet on the head before giving her husband a look that said they would discuss this later.

Four hours later, at the very anticipated end of Hermione's workday, she exited the London Ministry of Magic to find her husband, and a very happy Rasher, waiting for her, both holding a rose.

"Trying to make up for intruding on my lunch date?" She laughed at the two as she snagged the red rose from her husband's hand, before leaning in to pull the pink one from Rasher's collar. "Nice trick to get him to leave it."

Draco wrapped his wife in his arms, truthfully, he had missed her that day. He still had a couple mandatory off days before heading back to the Auror's office. The office was attempting to promote self care time with it's employees and gave them a certain amount of days off a month, bearing there were no pressing issues needing to be resolved. They wanted their Auror's to be relax and refreshed before entering potentially dangerous situations. The last thing they needed was exhausted Auror's, they had learned their lesson over the last few years during the war. So many details had been missed due to wizards and witches going into scenarios without a clear and present mind.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "It was all the mutt's idea." Truthfully, the dog had sniffed out the florist on the way back to their apartment earlier, it had given Draco the idea. Getting the mutt to keep the flower in his collar had taken much longer. "Why don't we go for a walk, we can go to that park down the way that you love. No one should both us there. Tell me all about the illustrious Mrs. Beckett."

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were slowly making their way through their favorite muggle park not far from Diagon Alley. It was far enough that witches and wizards didn't really venture there, yet close enough for them to spend time before heading home for dinner.

"That woman is truly a Pureblood, through and through." Hermione told her husband softly. They were walking down the dog trail, her arm entwined with his, her head on his shoulder.

He took a moment before answering to avoid a sarcastic remark. "What do you mean, Mia?"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled softly against her husband's arm, she loved his personal nickname for her. Once upon a time she would have scowled and fought the name, after all it meant 'mine', but now it was a term of endearment she loved to hear reserved just for her.

"She only cares about the Pureblooded children." She told him, her voice taking an angry edge. "She is slightly concerned for the Halfbloods, they could be useful in marriages. Yet, she didn't care about the Muggleborns until I reminded her that I was in fact one of them."

He sighed heavily. Draco had tried to warn her over and over that the minds of the Pureblooded wizarding families would not turn quickly. It had been indoctrinated for so long, some were beyond saving.

She too gave a deep sigh, she hated that the war that she personally fought so hard to win had done little to change the minds of the older generation of Pureblooded families. None of their ideologies mattered anymore. They would lose everything if they did not allow new blood into the world. Draco understood, at least partly, his love her blinded him in many ways. Narcissa Malfoy would be a better example. She had always seen Hermione for what she was, a brilliant witch and woman, her blood didn't matter.

Rasher, seeming to sense his human's discomfort, gave a yip before playfully wagging his bushy tail.

His humans both laughed as they allowed themselves to be pulled further down the trail.

The battle for equality was never truly over, it just needed new soldiers to keep up the good fight.


	4. Nightmares

**Rasher**

**Chapter Three: Nightmares**

_"Come on little Mudblood, tell your betters what you know!" The manic voice of the dark witch bellowed. It echoed through the hallowed halls of the dark Malfoy Manor. "Where did you get my sword?"_

_She tried her best to resist. This was too important. The sword was too important. The witch wouldn't believe her if she told the truth anyway. _

_It was okay if she died here, died today. She has honestly never expected to make it through the war. Her blood status had worked against her every step of the way. If she died, hundreds more had the possibility to live, she could rest in peach knowing that. _

_What she had never expected was the sea foam grey eyes boring into hers. He willed her to give it up, if only for herself. He hurt to see her in pain. For a moment, her own heart seized, this wasn't how it was supposed to all end. _

_Would he ever forgive her? Would he ever be able to understand?_

_Probably not. _

_He had already told her that she was one of the first people he had ever trusted in his life. _

_She had promised to live._

_Now, here she lay on his own floor, wishing for death to save countless others. _

_He would hate her when this was over, at least he wouldn't give away their secrets. _

_Another round of the Cruico curse ripped through her veins, but she would not give up. She COULDN'T._

_"No!" a voice to her right echoed through the foyer of the Manor. He was not going to allow this. Not after what they had been through, after what they had risked. He had sworn her to live through this and he would be dammed if it was his very own house she died. His maniac Aunt be dammed. _

_The mass of curls that was Bellatrix Black snapped up to her only nephew. An inhuman grin cut across her sharp face. "I was waiting, dear, Drakie," She stood from the prone body of her victim, now bleeding profusely from her right arm as the newly etched cursed wound continued to infect her system. "I've heard the rumors, boy. I know what you are doing."_

_Draco's already pale face became even whiter, how had the crazy bitch found out? She hated the Prophet for the 'lies' it continuously spouted about her. _

_She insane woman drew ever closer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his own mother making her way to him. He would not have sister dueling sister. It would ruin Narcissa forever to kill her own flesh and blood. Yet, he would not lose the only light he had found in the past seventeen years of his dismal life. _

_"Fell for a Mudblood, did ya?" His aunt questioned, her head cocked in an almost demented way. "I should have thought better of you! The Dark Lord will be most displeased."_

_The last Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy found himself backed into a corner by the crazed woman. She seemed to be relentless, after all, she only lived to serve her master, and he had been much disappointed in the House of Malfoy as of late. It didn't matter that they were family. The young one was now considered a blood traitor and he should be punished. _

_"Bella!" the voice of her favored sister rang across the room. Cissy would have nothing harm her boy. She had spent too many year coddling him while Bellatrix had rotted away in the horrid halls of Azka__ban. _

_The woman in question had spent too many years with the spirits of the island only known to the worst of wizarding society. Nothing else matter beyond revenge anymore. Young Draco had betrayed his own family, his blood right. He would suffer accordingly.  
_

_She moved ever closer, ignoring the sounds of her name being called all around her. The blood traitor would pay, for his sins against her own dear master if nothing else._

_"The elf brought it to us!" a voice rang across the silence. _

_Bellatrix turned to the once prone Mudblood lying of the floor of her in law's home. _

_Had she finally broken?_

_The mad woman lost focus on her only nephew as she mad her way back to the once troublesome Mudblood now oozing blood on the pristine flagstone of the entry way. What made her change her tune?_

_"An elf?" She questioned, not truly believing the girl after so many lies. "What elf?" _

_The teen aged Mudblood rolled towards her with great difficulty, "Why, Dobby, of course."_

_With the confession came chaos. _

_Suddenly, the sound of the chandelier being unscrewed filled the now silent hall. _

_The insane Bellatrix Black lurched forward to claim the traitor Mudblood in her arms, only to be thwarted by her own nephew. Draco grabbed her the last moment, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight again. _

_She let out an infernal scream as he joined hands with the bastard Potter and his friends. Even with her quick thinking throw of her favorite dagger, she was unsure of making contact. _

A lick and a low pitched whine brought Draco from his nightmare. This was certainly a frequent one. Bella Black haunted him even years later for her cruelty and insanity during the war, and to his chosen witch.

Despite the wetness on the side of his face, his eyes diverted to the woman laying comfortably in his arms. She seemed careless of the world around her. For that he was grateful. Too many times had she been awoken to her own nightmares as well as his own.

For once, he was grateful for the mutt for waking him far before his alarm was due to sound.

Somehow, the mutt has must have known of his distress in his sleep and made an effort to wake him. Draco was grateful. Mia spent so many nights within her own horrors that that he was most unhappy with the idea of waking her.

He gave the mutt, who was once most unwelcome in his marriage bed a grateful look, before gathering the sleeping witch in his arms and quickly drifting back into oblivion.


End file.
